073014darmokmerrow
03:50 AA: Merrow walks down the hallway, heading toward the commissary. 03:51 CC: Ͽ Đarmok turns a corner down the hallway, eating ice cream out of a 5 gallon drum under his arm with a spoon. Ƕe waves the spoon in றerrow's direction and honks. Ͼ 03:52 AA: Merrow waves and walks over toward Darmok. He decides he can drop Prince Mode for the time being. "Darmok. Congratulations on the engagement." He notices the ice cream. "Big plans tonight I take it?" 03:53 CC: Ͽ Ƕe waggles his eyebrow. "Đarmok and றiloko, the Ļand of Σffervescence and Đance." Ͼ 03:54 AA: "Sounds like fun. But why do you need a cooler full of half-frozen lactic paste?" 03:55 CC: Ͽ Đarmok scoops another spoonful and shrugs. Ͼ 03:56 AA: "And how are things going with your....kismesis?" 03:57 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦrumps Ⱦaggart, the Ɓiggest Ɓitch. Ⱦhiago, the Ɓiggest Ɓitch." Ƕe chuckles. Ͼ 03:58 AA: "I'll take your word for it." He chuckles a bit. "You know, I was a bit irritated at first that I so misread what you had been saying about him....but somehow, with the way the past few days have gone, I find myself just....letting it go." He smiles a little. 03:59 CC: Ͽ Đarmok suddenly turns his head towards the hallway and pushes you into a side closet. "Σric Ѿightt, Ƿage of றind." Ͼ 03:59 AA: "Hmm?" 03:59 AA: Merrow doesn't even know how to respond to being shoved in a closet. 04:00 CC: Ͽ Ҁrouching in the dark closet eating ice cream, he murmurs "Σric, the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. Σric, Ƿage of றind." Ͼ 04:01 AA: Merrow seems confused. He hasn't even given any thought to the Wightt boy. "What doesn't he understand?" 04:02 CC: Ͽ Đarmok waves the spoon at himself. Ͼ 04:03 AA: Merrow shrugs. "Well to be fair, Darmok, a lot of people have trouble understanding you." His tone is sympathetic though. 04:03 CC: Ͽ "றerrow, Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 04:03 AA: "I try. I still struggle sometimes." 04:04 CC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles. "றerrow, his eyes gouged out." Ͼ 04:04 AA: "But you are my brother. It's important to me to be able to talk with you." 04:06 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "றerrow and Đarmok, Ʀiddles in the Đark." Ͼ 04:06 AA: Merrow chuckles. "I suppose it is a little dark in here, yes." 04:07 AA: "I'm still not entirely sure what the 'Riddles in the Dark' one means though." 04:08 CC: Ͽ Đarmok pushes the door open, making sure the coast is clear, and sneaks out. Ͼ 04:08 CC: Ͽ Ƕe beckons you after. Ͼ 04:09 AA: Merrow follows. 04:12 AA: "Darmok....how are you not" he blushes a bit "embarrassed, to move so fast with Miloko?" 04:13 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "Đarmok and றiloko, the Σnd of Ѧll Ⱦhings. Ⱦhe Ƿlayers, often Đead. Đarmok and றiloko, the Ļand of Σffervescence and Đance." Ͼ 04:14 AA: "...I think I understand what you're saying. Time may be short. Right?" 04:15 AA: "So you hurry because you might not have another tomorrow." Merrow sighs. 04:15 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods and raises an eyebrow in your direction. "றerrow and Ѧcenia, the Σnd of all Ⱦhings. Ѧcenia, in the Ⱦemple of Ļeft and Ʀight. Ѧcenia, often Đead? Ļibby, echoes of regret. றerrow, Σchoes of Ʀegret?" Ͼ 04:16 AA: Merrow's brows go up in sadness at picturing it. "You could be right....but it's difficult! I mean....what if she gets insulted, or I make her uncomfortable?" 04:18 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "றerrow, Ⱦhe Ƿrince who was Ƿromised. Ѧcenia, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena. றerrow, not the Ҁondesce. Ѧcenia, the land of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 04:20 AA: "Well, even if she DID understand my haste (assuming I take your meaning correctly), it's still a bit embarrassing. And we're both sort of shy." His eyes widen in alarm and says "I mean SHE's sort of shy." He thinks for a second, shrugs, and his shoulders slump as he admits "Okay, fine I'm kind of shy." 04:21 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sticks the spoon upright in the ice cream, and puts his arm around your shoulders. "Ⱦhe Ⱦwinks, on Ѧrena. Ĵack, Ƕigh Ƿrogrammer of Ѧrena. Տcarlet, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena. Ļibby, Ļast Ѧrchivist of Ѧrena. Ƕerald, Ǵreat Ѿarrior of Ѧrena. Ͼ 04:23 CC: Ͽ "Ĵack and Տcarlet, promises made. Ĵack, obsessed with the win. Տcarlet, alone and forgotten. Ƕerald, promises kept. Տcarlet, her Ƿrimer ϝulfilled. Ĵack, his partner stolen." Ͼ 04:24 AA: Merrow's eyes go up in concern. "Are you saying you're worried I'll focus too much on the game, and my duties as prince, and neglect Acenia? And maybe even lose her?" 04:24 CC: Ͽ "Đeath, haunting the Ƿlayers." Ͼ 04:25 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ѧcenia, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena. Ƕerald, waiting on the Ѧrk. Ѧcenia, her Ƿrimer unfulfilled." Ƕe taps his nose seriously. Ͼ 04:26 AA: Merrow looks truly concerned now. "I still don't really know what this Primer thing is. I know you suggested it had something to do with romance though." 04:26 CC: Ͽ "Đarmok and றiloko, Đum Đum deĐum. றiloko, her Ƿrimer fulfilled." Ͼ 04:27 AA: "I see." 04:28 AA: Merrow looks a little troubled. "Still, I don't want to rush the wedding just to 'claim' her. I want her to want to marry me." 04:29 CC: Ͽ "றerrow, the questions unasked." Ͼ 04:30 AA: "...so you're saying I have to ask before I know her answer." 04:30 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ 04:31 AA: Merrow takes this all in. "You don't think I might scare her off? Granted, we're betrothed, but we've only known each other a short time. And she's so shy....I mean, so was Miloko, but I don't know if I have your charisma in the field of..." he blushes a bit "...romance" 04:32 CC: Ͽ "Ļibby, clutching her Ƿrimer. Ѧcenia, clutching her primer. Ĵack, pushing her aside. றerrow, pushing her aside?" Ͼ 04:32 AA: "No! Of course not!" 04:36 AA: "All right, all right. I'll talk to her about it. It's still frightening though." 04:37 CC: Ͽ Đarmok gives றerrow a serious look, and speaks in an unfamiliar voice. "இh, Ϊ have bought the றansion of a love, but not possessed it, and though Ϊ am sold, not yet enjoyed." Ͼ 04:38 AA: Merrow looks at him in surprise and confusion. 04:38 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "Ⱦroll Տhakespeare, words echo through the Ϊncipisphere." Ͼ 04:38 AA: "Oh. Of course." 04:38 AA: "You're a talented mimic, Darmok." 04:40 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "Đarmok, full of surprises." Ͼ 04:41 AA: "There can be no question of that." 04:41 AA: Merrow sighs. 04:42 AA: "How are you enjoying having your mother here, Darmok? She has really surprised me." 04:42 CC: Ͽ Đarmok freezes up. "Տami, broken again." Ͼ 04:43 AA: Merrow shakes his head sadly. "Yes, I saw. The Commander really got to her out there." 04:44 AA: "It feels so odd. As the Prince of Alternia, I should really be siding with Commander Aggaro. But somehow every time I see those two at odds, I want the Horntaker to win." 04:45 CC: Ͽ "Տami and Ɓalish, Ⱦhe Ļand of Σffervescence and Đance. Đarmok, a Տhot in the Đark. Ѧggaro, torn between duty and love. Ѧggaro chose poorly." Ͼ 04:45 AA: Merrow looks away. "Yes. I was informed about their history. It was a tragic story." 04:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ѧcenia, clutching her Ƿrimer. றerrow, the Ɋuestion unasked." Ͼ 04:48 AA: "I take your meaning. I don't want to make the wrong choice either." 04:48 CC: Ͽ "Ѧcenia, the wrong choice?" Ͼ 04:48 AA: "No, I mean by not acting when I should." 04:49 CC: Ͽ Đarmok puts down the ice cream, and reaches into his hair, pulling out a marker. "றerrow, climbing the tree." Ƕe motions for your hand. Ͼ 04:51 AA: Merrow shrugs and lets Darmok take his hand. 04:51 CC: Ͽ Đarmok begins drawing on றerrow's hand. "Ļibby, אothing ventured nothing gained." Ƕe hands your hand back, and it has a <> on it. Ͼ 04:54 AA: Merrow looks at it and it takes a while for him to realize what he's seeing. Then his eyes widen. "Darmok....are you saying you wish to be my moirail?" 04:55 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "றerrow, Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors, his eyes gouged out." Ͼ 04:58 AA: "Merrow stares at his hand for a while, then his expression softens. "I don't think I've ever opened up to anyone like this, Darmok. Very well." He goes to shake Darmok's hand affectionately, but then says "Oh, what the shell," and hugs him instead. 04:58 CC: Ͽ Đarmok hugs back, picking றerrow up off the ground. Ͼ 04:59 CC: Ͽ Ƕe sets him down gently. "றerrow and Ѧcenia, Ļand of Σffervescence and Đance." Ͼ 05:01 AA: "I hope so. I'm still a little scared she'll be frightened if I move too fast....but I'll take your advice." 05:02 CC: Ͽ "றerrow, Ǵentle at Ƕeart." Ƕe picks the ice cream up off the ground, and gives you a gentle shove. Ͼ 05:02 AA: "Fine, fine, I'll go. Have a good day, Darmok." 05:06 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins, and mimics you. "Ƕave a good night, றerrow." Ͼ 05:06 AA: Merrow smiles and chuckles to himself, then turns and goes to find Acenia.